Medicine of Love
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Sky is the new dietitian's Hospital San Diego, and knows Dr. Bloom, with whom he falls in love. Rated T-M only thing ;)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, the same day I finished Winx Club: The New Power, I'm doing this series, as I had promised. **

**Medicine Of Love **

**Chapter 1 - The new job **

**SKY'S POV **

I'm Sky Eraklyon,I'm 23 I'm the new doctor 's Hospital SanDiego . I am a nutritionist, is my first day here and I just arrived in my office . I put my jacket that has my name engraved on it , and started working .

At lunchtime , a dark, strong man appeared in the doorway .

" You have an appointment ," I wonder

" Man, I 'm Doctor Brandon , my office is to your face , I 'm a female gynecologist . And his tutor " He says " AH ! And my name is Brandon ! " Brandon ends

" Nice to meet to Brandon , my name is Sky , and I am nutritionist " I say with a smile

" Come on, it's time for lunch , you coming? " He asks with a smile

"I will ," I say getting up from my chair and taking off my coat

The cafeteria of the hospital was very clean, full of tables , until I see a beautiful redhead girl

" Hey man , who's that ? ' I ask pointing to the woman

" She is a pediatrician at the hospital , Dr. Bloom " He says watching the blonde side of Bloom

" And that blonde ? " We ask

" She's my girlfriend, she always sits with me ! " He says seeing her and Bloom approaching our table

" Hi , my name is Stella " Stella says sitting next to Brandon

" Hi , my name is Bloom " Bloom says sitting next to me , oh my God , she is so hot

" Hi , my name is Sky ," I say looking at her, she has beautiful curves

"You are correct new nutritionist ? " Bloom asked looking at me

" Yes, yes I am " I say stopping to look at her sexy body

" You seem cool, we hang out as friends sometime? " She asks

"Sure ! Are you free Friday night ? 'I wonder

"Of course ! " She says

**It is very short, but folks, I just finished Winx Club : The New Power**

**Smacks Annie ... :-)**


	2. Knowing friends

**Hi guys, I see you have 2 Favs and 2 Follows on my story, and thank you emily2087 and sofya285, you are important to me and my story.**

**Good reading :-)**

**Chapter 2 - Knowing friends**

**SKY 'S POV**

Well .. Today is the second day of work at the Hospital , the second time I'll see my favorite doctor, . Those cyan eyes and that red hair ... and even more , his office is two salass next to mine , that will get her, kiss her , take her ...

" DOCTOR SKY " A nurse screamed blue hair impacient

" Sorry nurse ... " I say wondering your name

"Nurse Musa " She says waving at me

" I'm sorry not to have heard you," I say

" All right , finally , the asked me to give you this " Nurse Musa says handing me a paper

" Thanks ," I say she withdraws

The paper said :

_Come to my apartment after your shift , you'll have a small party with all hotties Hospital . _

_Signed ...Brandon ;)_

Party ? hotties ? Apartment ? I think this will end well .

At lunch , I met with him , with Stella and Bloom, that so hot .

" Hey Sky " Bloom said pointing to her side , ie , she wants me to sit beside her .

" Hey Bloom , how are you? ' I ask politely

"I 'm fine , and you ? " She asks with a smile

"I 'm fine too," I say sitting beside her

I noticed a pale blonde girl coming our way

" Hey Daphne ! " Stella says giving a space for her to sit

" Sky , this is Daphne , my older sister " Bloom says showing me his sister

" Nice to meet you Daphne " I say with a smile

" Nice to meet you too Sky " she says sitting next to Stella .

"Dude, you going to my party tonight is not it? " Brandon inquiry

"I will yeah " I say

" Who throws a party in full Tuesday ? " Bloom inquiry

" Me ! " Brandon says pointing to himself

We finished lunch , and working time . Daphne was not going to the party because she had to have surgery .

Now we are in the hospital parking lot , Brandon and Stella go in his car and I 'm in my will on her and Bloom

" Damn ! " Bloom says

" What? " We ask unlocking doors

" I did not come by car today and have no money for a taxi , I'll stay here and go with Daphne " She says and sighs

" Wait, you can come with me if you want " I say turning to Brandon , which gives me a wink

" Thanks Sky " She says giving me a big hug , God she has a perfume of all flowers Amazon

" Shall we? " I say opening the door for her to enter

" Come on! " She replies with a smile

Brandon's Apartment ... 2 hours late

"So, what you like to do?" My new friend Helia question

"I like ..." I say thinking about something, I'm not really that guy that likes a lot

That's when two physicians, Dr. Flora and Stella, and three nurses, Nurse Musa, Tecna and Nurse Nurse Aisha came near us, drunk.

"You can take me" Stella says sitting on the lap of Brandon, planting a kiss on his ear

"We can spend the night together?" Flora says sitting on the lap of Helia, stroking his black curls

"And we want to be your today" Aisha says in Nex's lap

"And we want to study with you tonight, every point of your body" Tecna says Timmy's lap with her hand on her cheek

"Yeah, today I want you with me!" Musa says bluntly sitting on the lap of Riven

"I hate when they get drunk" I hear a woman say, Bloom say

I turned to see her, we were just inches away, until she noticed that, she walked away

"Well, I breathe free air," I ask and she agrees

"Brandon, we're already going," I say, he just showed a thumbs up because Stella was 'dancing' in your mouth.

Bloom and I were walking down the sidewalk.

"Sky, you are not like the men I met, is special ..." says Bloom and Blush

"How Special ?" I wonder

"Special as my friend, of course, nothing more than that," she says with a laugh , looking up ... false. Of course, we're just friends, although I am in love with her, we're just friends.

"So where do you live? " I wonder scratching his neck.

"Far away and you?" She says.

"I live at the apartment faces of Brandon, what a coincidence," I say

"I want to live here too, but do not know if you have available room" She said rubbing his neck,

"I'll help you, if you want, I inherited my house from my father "I said, and she seemed to smile.

"Well, I guess I better get going," she says accelerating their steps

"wait, do not go" I say holding her arm, pulling her until she was near me enough to kiss her. When our lips almost touched my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I say almost growling.

"Hi son, I'm his mother," My mother says

"Hi mom, is not now to speak of bye" I say and turn off my cell phone,

"Well, I'm going okay?" Bloom says, and I hold your arm again.

"Bloom, I like you ..."

"I like you too , as a friend of course," Bloom says blushing

I felt like my heart had been stabbed by her

" Well , I'm gone , I need to make a call today," I say pushing me away , but she holds me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"Bye ," she says smiling

" Bye," I reply with a smile

On Friday

I was just waiting Bloom out , she hoped was inside his office , and when she left, I felt so ...

" Sky , you're gorgeous ," she says smiling at me

" You are too wonderful ," I say

" Shall we? " We ask

" Come on! " She says and we drove to the parking

Got in the car .

" Where are we going ? " She asks

" Let the Pasta Italia Della " I say and she smiles

" It's my favorite restaurant ! " She says

" Mine too ," I say smiling too

We arrived at the restaurant , had dinner and then went for a walk on the beach

" Wow, the beach is so beautiful at night , good for walking right? " She says looking at me with shining eyes

" Yes it is " I say

" Sky , you have a girlfriend? " She asked me

" No, but I'm in love with a woman ," I say smiling , but she looked defeated

" Well .. I'm also in love with a man " She says smiling slightly

" Who is he ? 'I wonder

" Well ... I do not know if I should say " She said rubbing his neck

" Come on, you can tell me , we're friends right?" Holding your hand I wonder

" Yeah ... but ... " She says , it seemed like she wanted to cry

" Is everything all right ? 'I wonder

" No, the man I love is you , of course you can spend to hate me , but you are the one in my heart ," she says with a tear running down his cheek , do not believe she really loves me

" And the woman that I love , and more love is the most beautiful in the world is you , Bloom " I say and she looks at me shocked

" You do not hate me? " She asks

Instead of answering , I kissed her , I kissed her passionately . She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck , and I put mine around her waist, pulling her closer.

She seemed to like it , because she lightly bit my lower lip , I realized that she wanted to get in my mouth , I accepted the kiss lasted about 5 minutes when we turn away to breathe.

" Wow, that was incredible ," she says putting her hands on my breasts

" So ... do you love me ? ' I asked

" I love you " She says

" I love you too ," I reply

" Come to my apartment ? " I say and she looked at me

" Come on ," she smirked

**NOBODY 'S POV**

The two arrived at the apartment forcibly kissing Skye , Skye They stopped to open the door, so he and his new girlfriend fell in the huge living room sofa, Skye came from his mouth to her neck, then between her breasts and down , making her moan...

**End of the episode**

**Smacks...Annie**


	3. The Love is a crazy thing

**Hi guys, it took me to do this episode because of homework, ARE LEAVING ME CRAZY! But even so, did this episode because it will be the only one of these two weeks. **

**Chapter 3 - Love is a crazy thing **

**BRANDON'S POV **

Stella and I were in the living room of our apartment, where we see a movie every Friday night.

Stella snuggled on my shoulder , I wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer

"Brandon, you can do something crazy with me?" She whispers seductively in his ear

"Whatever you want," I whisper back

Stella climbs on his lap and faced him, biting her lip and sucking it too

"Oh Stella" I moaned as she stroked his special part

"Let's go to our room?" She says with a smirk on his face

"I'd love"I also responds with a smirk on his face

The next day ...

I woke up with Stella on my chest , I gave a kiss on her forehead , and went to the bathroom .

Upon returning , I saw that Stella was awake staring at the mirror, I charmed to see her naked body .

" Lovely as always " I whisper in her ear and she just looks at me , giving me a passionate kiss .

" How was it meeting the Bloom and Sky ? " She asks winding the sheets on her body

" How about we connect to them ? ' I ask and she nodded

**SKY 'S POV**

I woke up on the couch ... ? On the couch in my house ? What the ... ? I noticed a very familiar red head. Bloom

" Morning" I say and she hurts me still sleepy

" Morning ," she says

"Where am I ? " She says Sitting up, realizing she was naked , she blushed

" We are in my apartment , and the sofa in the living room " I say

" Nodes .. " She says but is cut by a wave of pain in your body

" Well .. " I say putting his arm over her shoulder

" SKY , we're boyfriends now , it's okay ," she says with a soft kiss on the lips

" How about we ... we take a bath ? " And I say she looks into my eyes

"It's a good idea ," she says about to give me another kiss , but my cell phone rings

" Hello ? " I say

" Hey man , Is Me , Brandon " Brandon says

" Oh hey , how are you ? 'I wonder

" Fine , and his encounter with Bloomkol ? " He asks

" End well " I say

" How so ? ... You did it ," he says but I cut

" Brandon I have to go , bye " I say and turn off my cell phone

" It was Brandon ? " Bloomjdoj asked sitting on my lap

" Yes , but do not worry ," I say " where were we? " I finish

" Going to the bathroom ," she says and smiles warmly , I gave her a kiss .

She said the kiss and wrapped her arms wrapped my neck .

" Sky ... " she moaned when I started going to her neck

" Let's finish this in the bathroom ," I say and stand .

She wrapped her legs around my waist and walked into the bathroom.

After our bath , had breakfast and were in the room , she was with me and wrapped his arms with her head on his shoulder , suddenly looked at me with puppy dog eyes

" What was my love ," I wonder

"It's what I live far from here, and I'm not always been able to stay here ," she said looking at the floor

" Well ... you wanna live with me ? ' I ask and she stared

"Really, I mean, do you really want me to live with you ? " She asked smiling now

"I would very much like " I say and she gives me a passionate kiss surprising

"Thanks Skye , thank you ," she said pecking my lips

" But I have to get my clothes, my documents , and my ..." She said desperately , but I 'll cut

" Hey cool , let's go there now for us to see it," I say and she nodded .

Bloom actually live far, far away , we went , we took her things and her dog who was a Yorkshire .

" Her name is Penny ," she says and I nodded

We went home .

" Skye , I 'm so happy to be here with you " she said looking in my eyes that made me melt

The cell phone it rings

" Hello ? ... Yes ... of course, I'll ask for it . " She says and covers the cell phone with the hand .

" Stella is asking if you want to go to the movies tonight with the rest of the class? " Bloom asked me and I agreed

" Stella , we're okay? " She says and delisga cell phone

" You want to go to lunch ? 'I wonder

" Why not? " She says with a smile

" So , shall we? " I say and she nodded

**It was kind of short, but have run**

**Annie ... :-)**


	4. In the bedroom

_In the restaurant ... _

"BLOOOOOM!" Stella run to her friend and hugged her tight

"Stella I need air!" She said and Stella released her.

"Sorry Bloom" Stella said smiling serenely.

**SKY'S POV**

"What's up man?" Brandon asked resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Okay," I say

"Ready to mad today?" Riven asked, giving me a pat on the back

"Mad? how?" I tell.

"Boys, let's have lunch!" Stella shouted.

We went, we sat at a table that had 12 seats and ordered Spaghetti. After that we went to the movies and stayed up late at night, we all went to the ballad. And Bloom was really drunk, although she does not drink beer.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Sky also ended up getting drunk, he and Bloom returned to their home

Bloom then appeared in the bedroom wearing a sexy lingerie piece. It was a black corset and she was wearing and Sky looked up, amazed at how sexy she looked.

"Hey my baby, why don't you take those clothes off and join me in bed?" Sky said seductively while leaning against the doorway.

Sky got up and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand and led him into the room. He closed the door behind him.

Sky stripped off all his clothes except his boxers in no time and got into bed next to Bloom. It was odd, it was like he didn't have control of himself and knew it, but there was no way he could get it back.

She rolled over to look at him and grabbed his face.

"I want you to fuck me tonight Sky" She said while looking into his eyes. He suddenly got the urge to have sex, even though just a second ago he didn't really have any desire to.

"Of course I will Bloom" Sky said. He reached over and began to kiss her on the lips. Then he moved his mouth to her jaw and kissed her starting there and slowly moved down her neck to her chest. While doing this he also moved his hand around to her back to unclasp her top. He pulled it down and continued to kiss her chest down to her breast.

Sky continued to kiss her and slightly passed over her nipple before continuing down her stomach to her abdomen and slid down her panties. He kissed her inner thighs and then moved to her pussy and began to lick the outside of it. After doing this for a while, he then put his tongue inside of her and pulled it in and out.

Bloom began moaning in pleasure as Sky moved steadily. He then came back up to her breasts which were better than any other than he had seen before, with large hard nipples. He began to suck on the one and rolled around her nipple with his tongue and played with the other one with his fingers.

She had reached down to his hard member and was moving it up and down, making him want to just be inside her more.

"Just fuck me already!" Bloom moaned as he was sucking harder on her nipple.

He went to reach of a condom, but Bloom stopped him. "I don't care, I just want you!" and opened up her legs. Sky took off his boxers and thrust himself inside of her. He couldn't believe the feeling, he had never had sex with any girl without a condom before. He was going slow since he thought most girls liked that, but she didn't seem pleased so he started going faster and faster, making the entire bed shake and move.

"Oh god, fuck yes riven!" She began to yell as he pounded her more and more. He heard her scream in pleasure and thinking she had came, he was about to as well. But she stopped him and flipped him over with strength that he didn't even know was possible for a girl.

"Now let me fuck you" She said with her hands on his shoulders.

She began to slowly move up and down on his dick, creating a new sensation of pleasure that Sky had never experienced. No one had even been this aggressive with him before and he liked it.

She all of a sudden then started to go faster and bent her back as she went up and down on him, making her breasts shake up and down. Sky reached up and grabbed them, pinching her nipples as she continued to move. "Oh yeah baby, just like that, oh yeah Bloom" Sky groaned. Just as he thought he was going to come, he all of a sudden didn't. He still wanted to but wasn't at the breaking point anymore.

The next thing he knew, he was standing up and fucking her from behind while she was bent over the bed.

He held her breasts as they hung down and shook from the movement of him going in and out of her so fast. Again the bed was shaking and she was moaning loudly. He was also moaning loudly "Blooooom, fuck yeah, fuck yeah! Oh God you are so tight and wet".

She then turned around and wrapped her legs around him. He picked her up and put himself inside of her and began thrusting while holding her. He had never done this before either and it made his dick even harder since it was even better than the sex he had had before. He kept feeling like he was going to cum and was surprised he hadn't yet since they had been fucking for a long time, but he just wanted to keep going.

He pushed her against a wall and thrust even harder into her, making her scream. He wanted to come so badly that he supported her with only one hand and kept punching the wall next to her.

Again though, he didn't and put her down on the edge of the table on the other side of the room. He put himself inside of her again and fucked her while she moved up and down on the table, her breasts moving around like crazy. It was clear on her face that she had already had multiple orgasms and was about to have another.

They then laid back down on the bed but this time she wrapped her ankles around his back and he surprisingly reached her pussy and fucked her like this. She moved her legs up and down his back which was the best feeling ever as he kept shoving his dick inside of her.

They took a short break from fucking since Bloom suddenly reached down and licked the head of his dick. Sky loved blow jobs, but rarely got them. She the slowly licked the underside of his head and moved it all into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh my God Bloom, you are the best" He said. She kept sucking him while licking his head. She would lick the underside in circles and the lightly lick all of his head. Sky held her head and felt her soft hair. He looked down at her and loved seeing her mouth around his dick. He moaned "you're too fucking good Bloom, I'm about to come". But once again, before he could come, she released him and walked him out to her balcony where she sat on the narrow ledge and signaled him over. He inserted himself into her and fucked her carefully here as she screamed from an orgasm once more. He thought he would finally get to come too but he suddenly didn't feel like it.

She let him pick her up once again and told him to decide what he wanted to next, making him realize he hadn't really decided anything that night so far.

He really liked it from behind, she he bent her over the bed and began to fuck her as hard as he possible could. He could see in the mirror at the head of her bed her breasts moving up and down rapidly and he grabbed them once more and played with her nipples. Without letting her know, He turned her around, threw her on the bed, and quickly got right back into her and pounded her as hard as he could. He bent over and began to suck on her nipple and make a circular motion around it with his tongue. She moaned "Oh Skyyyy, yes, keep going, oh god yes fuck me harder. Oh god keep sucking me please" She moaned. He nibbled on it sucked hard as he pounded her and felt he was about to come. Once again he was about to come but she quickly turned him back over onto his back and she was on top.

"Let me take care of you baby" She said seductively while rubbing her own breasts. She moved slowly up and down on him again, similar to before. She leaned over and held his wrists and kissed his cheek and moved to his lips while still moving up and down on him. He couldn't believe how good this felt, he almost never let women stay on top of him. "Please Bloom, please let me come, oh god I want to so badly, you are so fucking wet and tight I can't handle it anymore" he moaned and pleaded. She started to move up and down on him faster and faster. He saw her begin to have an orgasm as her face melted in pleasure and she shouted "Oh Sky go ahead, Oh god yes Ohhh". He then finally came inside of her as much as he ever had. As he was pumping out into her he felt like he was a God. It felt like it lasted at least a full minute. "OHHHHHHHH FUCCKKK BLOOOOOOMMMM" He said as he felt the best ecstasy in the world as he came inside her tight pussy.

She stayed on top of him for a minute and then got down and laid next to him. Sky was exhausted from fucking Bloom for almost all night. He looked outside and could see the sun coming up.

"lets take a nap baby" Bloom said as she put her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"you know, you're the best I've ever had" he told her.

"yeah, you have the biggest dick I've ever see, I love it" she replied and slightly rubbed it above the cover. Sky smiled and then fell asleep.


	5. You are my baby

**Rated M**

_Midday ... _

Bloom woke up with his head on Sky's chest not take long for her to realize she was naked, she felt an immense pain over her body, and she remembered the warm night que she had had the strong headache invaded, and right now, Sky agreed.

"Ow! My head hurts a lot," he mumbles pulling Bloom to become close to him.

"Sky, do you not remember the night What happened or the reason for us being so sore?" Bloom said the weakly Sky put a hand in her hair, stroking softly.

"I just remember we were in the club and AH ... noooooooo" Bloom said quickly sitting in bed

"We got drunk," she said.

"Honey, look at the bright side, we are together, and not with others" Sky said trying to calm his girlfriend, who was well Stirred for Sunday morning.

"Let's sleep a little, after all, today is Sunday, my love," he said wrapping his arms around the thin waist Bloom

"I do not know what it would be without you" she said, snuggling into his muscular chest, he put his head on her beautiful red wires, enjoying the smell of her shampoo.

"I do not even want to imagine my life without you" he said and she looked into his eyes the blue to the sky.

She gave him a kiss, and deeper and deeper until they fall on the bed again.

"Do you Want to sleep a little longer?" He asks sleeps with her, so she was lying on her back to him.

"Great idea," she replied snuggling on his body pressed to his. The two lovebirds fell asleep again.

_On 3 o'clock ... _

Sky woke up and realized that Bloom slept peacefully in his arms. He smiled, careful not to wake her, he carefully removed his arms around the Bloom's waist way to the bathroom.

When he left, Bloom had agreed, she was sitting, she was being covered by sheets. He approached her and sat beside her in bed, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh what a horrible headache!" She said loudly.

"I was feeling it too, but when I woke, the headache had increased," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why did you not get to bed tonight, while I do the rest?" he said and she looked into his comforting blue eyes

"You do that for me baby?" she said and he nodded. She gave him a kiss, but the kiss was quick, she got up to the bathroom and he went to the kitchen to eat eating leftover Macaroni with Cheese, he put a leftover soup for Bloom on the plate, and he took her on a tray with a rose and peach juice in her favorite flower.

"My love, here's your meal," he said standing at the door, but he saw that she was not in the room yet, should she is in the bathroom. He placed the tray on a small table in the room, and sat down in the chair that was there (the room is huge). When she left the bathroom, his jaw almost dropped, she was wearing a pink panties, but it was almost transparent, he could see her curves. And your sweater, finished at the waist, and he was clear blue, but also transparent, Sky could see big bust Bloom perfectly, and her nipples too.

She sat on the bed and Sky placed the tray on her lap. She smiled at him as he stared at her breasts 'that will squeeze them' he thought, he left the room and went to the room he needed to forget those big tits of her, only he could play, he could only bite, only he could lick, only he could kiss that only he could suck.

He put on FoxSports and began to see a football game. He was very excited watching the game, but he heard the call Bloom. He went into the room and stood in the doorway

"What happened honey?" he asked seeing that she had just eaten.

"I can stay with you in the living room?" She asked walking towards him.

She put her hands around his neck. Her busts were pressed against him breasts.

"You can let me take your tray" he said and she agreed **(know those rooms that are separated from the kitchen by a counter, type of iCarly?).**

Them. went to the room and when he was seated, he realized she was half her panties shrunken, and large labia gave to be seen. He breathed heavily and went to her. He pulled her into his lap, where she put her head on his chest. He could hear the breathing of her little girl, she had her hand in his own thighs. He got up and left her on the couch, and went to the rest room.

She was not a headache, she was playing a prank that could end up in bed. She went to the room and walked to the bed.

She got undressed and climbed into bed. She leaned over the Sky, her breasts dangling over their shape and arching his back with his tail in the air. She looked at the Sky and felt a familiar tingle in his stomach and down there. She could not help admiring the features of his face; nice, strong cheekbones cheeks, nose, well proportioned, and kissable lips in which she so wanted to kiss again.

She lifted her leg and put it on the other side of it, then she straddled him. She rubbed his chest slowly in circles to calm him surpise it worked, she leaned over and kissed him gently on both eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. She dragged her lower lip, below the neck pinching it slightly, and her chest, where she kissed the space where his heart is.

She made quick work of his button flys, his cock sprang free from the confines of his jeans, obscenely thick and hard before their hungry eyes, captivating all the senses. So beautiful ... she had forgotten the sheer perfection of heaven's rooster: a pulsing vein that ran along its smooth shaft with a bulbous head. It was a worthy cock worship. She rolled the glistening precum on the tip of his swollen penis.

It was better than frost.

She took his cock into her hot mouth, taking out a strangled moan in the back of your throat. Pouring all his care, devotion and love in all the movements, she loved his cock, savoring the sharp taste of it heavy in your language. She licked and devoured every inch as his hand stroked his ball sack. His hips jerked feeling teeth nibbling slightly swollen head, the way I thought he would. The room was filled with the sound of his spanking cock and slurping his lips, as she met him and how he tangled his hands in her hair and pushed his cock into her mouth, her muffled moaning and panting as he tried to control his volume, forced silence intensifying every sensation rippling through your body.

He whispered my name erratically and out of breath, and I knew he was close. She stroked slower; sucked harder, played with his balls as they tightened, urging him to come for me.

It came with a scream on his lips and cradled her head as she pushed gently through her orgasm, and she happily swallowed everything he had. She listened as he began to moan as a wave of heat ran through him, and she saw him stop shaking and twitching.

With a kiss to his cock, she stood over him and moaned, feeling him on his entrance, the body wet with sweat. We both moaned loudly when it sank in, inch by inch, stretching her deliciously. Pulling my body against his chest, he grabbed her hips and rocked back and forth in a painfully slow pace, sinking deeper, filling her wonderfully.

With a grunt, he turned them so he was on top. The look in his eyes was animalistic pruely and he starts beating her so hard, that the fringe headbroad against the wall. He grabs her thighs and plays on the shoulders and continues to beat her. He's being rude to her, but we both know that she loved.

Bloom clamps down on his cock and his balls tighten, showing that both will cum together very soon. A few minutes later, and carve flower arches back and cries hard as she oragasms. Sky growls louder than before and oragasms inside.

Sky collaspes Bloom on top as they both pant heavily, trying to calm that guard oragasm blow. Sky rolls off her, but she sticks to your hand and kisses her forehead, and lay there with her.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Bloom panting as she was half on his chest. Sky nods, agreeing wth her.

"Yes, and you could end up with my headache," he says with a kiss on her head.

"I love you Sky, I do not know what I'd be without you" she says and he smiles.

"I love you my love" He said giving her a kiss on her lips, she responded to the kiss Sky roll on top of her.

He continued kissing until they began a passionate sex

**Hi guys, I need to PM some ideas in my story 'The Princess of Eraklyon' If you have not read, read, know you'll like**

**Annie... :)**


	6. Author's note

I will not update for a time, because I'm out of ideas and no one helps me. The Princess of Eraklyon is on and about with my career from child writer, and so it will be updated every day with more than 1000 words.

I Love you

Annie... :)


	7. Sick

**Chapter 7 - The supost sick**

_Two months later ..._

Over the past two months, the love of Bloom and Sky became stronger. Today was a sunny Saturday and Sky just woke up.

**SKY'S POV **

I woke up now, I saw Bloom to my bare hand ... She was sleeping peacefully, she is an angel. I stood up, I take a shower, I have breakfast and I went back to see if Bloom was still asleep. When I arrived in the room, she was not there, but the bathroom door was open. I went to the door she was kneeling in front of the toilet ... vomiting. I got worried and went to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I stroked her cheek.

"Are you pish of me?" She asked looking at me, she had pale skin. Her eyes were pale, her beautiful flawless body felt tired.

"No, I'm not pish of you!" I said, but before she could answer, she returned to vomit.

When she stopped vomiting, she tried to get up, but she dont could . I grabbed her waist and put her in the tub and I gave her a bath. She was so pale and sick. I caught her in bridal style and placed her on the bed. I dressed her. I put a pair of panties and pajamas. I covered her with a blanket and gave a kiss on her forehead. I grabbed the thermometer and measure her temperature, and it was not good. I think she was hungry, I went to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich of lettuce, tomatoes, pitted, cheese and grilled chicken breast. I put orange juice in a glass and put everything on a tray and I got a red rose and placed along the tray. I went into the bedroom and put it in the Bloom's lap. She ate only half and she only drank half drank only half the juice. She was with low immunity. She closed her eyes and slept. I decided to just leave it there.

**BLOOM'S POV**

Oh my God! What is happening to me? I feel so sick. Sky is an angel to me, he lives taking care of me, he is better than ... Andy. Just remember his name hurts my veins. He cheated on me with that ... Mitzi. Not forgiven him yet! Oh .. my phone is ringing.

"HI"

"Hey B, I'm Daphne!"

"Daph Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"Sick"

"Sick What do you feel?"

"Will vomiting, fever and headache" I say.

"Have you ever fainted?"

"No."

"I think you may have Sky pregnant you..."

"WHAT? NOT!" I say and dropped the phone, I ran to the bathroom and stayed there.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Sky heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He turned off the TV and ran to the bathroom, but rather took a towel in the hall closet and ran to the bathroom. He got there and the picture was not much new, Bloom was there, kneeling on the vessel, spewing ... Sky dipped a bit in the towel and sat on top of his legs. He waited Bloom finished and pulled her into his lap. He spent the wet towel on her face and stayed with her in the bathroom with her in his arms, they were leaning against the wall. Whenever he gave her urge to vomit, she quit his lap and ran to the toilet to her face, and she took all of her body. Sky was dying concern. He never saw Bloom sick.

"I never felt like this" she said in one of the breaks and rested her head on his chest.

She did not vomit anymore today. She slept there on his lap. He caught her in bridal style and laid in bed. It was nine o'clock, so he let her sleep.

_Sometime later..._

He went to join his beloved in bed. The couple slept quietly.

_In the middle of the night ..._

Bloom woke up and went to the kitchen. She was hungry, so after throwing up, she needed to feed. She saw Sky sleeping and decided not bothers him. She opened the refrigerator and took a ice cream's big tub. She took a spoon and ate watching TV at a low volume. Sometimes she looked at the stomach

'_Is if that I'm pregnant?'_ she thought.

She finished eating, she devoured the entire pot of ice cream. She was pleased. Until she felt sick again ...

Thanks to emily2087 for giving me this idea. And please people, send me ideas. This chapter was short because I will still travel to Brazil. Then one time without updating stories. Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well

Annie... ?


	8. Discovery

**Chapter 8 - Discovering**.

_The next day ..._

Sky woke up and noticed that Bloom, she was not on his side. He went into the bathroom and saw he was sleeping that Bloom against the wall, with a pot of empty ice cream in her arms. Sludh took her in bridal style and laid in bed. He kissed her forehead and left the room. She awoke after one o'clock. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sky talking to Brandon and Stella.

"Oh Hey B!" Stella said Sky and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Stella, Hey Brandon!" Bloom said snuggling Sky chest.

"Bloom, Brandon and I'll deliver in the hospital for a medical license for you and we let the market after" Sky said

"Stella will stay with me?" Bloom asked and Stella nodded.

"No need, I can take care of myself" Bloom said and Stella walked up to her

"Sky B told us, I'll stay here with you!" Stella said and gave a hug Bloom.

"Have fun, boys!" Stella said, and the two parted.

"Bloom, have you tested the pregnancy test?" Stella said and Bloom denied.

"You have one, right?" Stella said and Bloom nodded.

"Come on!" Stella said and Bloom did not answer.

She ran to the bathroom and vomited. Stella Followed behind her.

"Bloom, here's the test." Stella said the Bloom ended.

Bloom auditioned ... and the result was positive.

"OH MY GOD! STELLA, SKY CAN NOT KNOW THAT!" Bloom cried imagining Sky Could hate her forever if he discovered her pregnancy.

"Bloom, Sky loves you, he would not!" Stella said but Bloom denied.

"HE WILL HATE ME!" Bloom said and Began to cry.

_A few hours later ..._

Sky had already arrived and Stella was gone. Bloom was a little weird with him.

"Bloom, is everything okay?" Sky said and she just nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and she refused.

"I'm going to bed" she said and went to the room where she sat there crying.

Sky went to the bathroom and When he saw the forgotten side of the toilet to the test, he read the test.

"Is she pregnant?" Sky thought aloud.

_'Wait! She did not tell me, I will not talk to her que I discovered, I'll wait for her to tell me!_' Sky thought and went to the room.

"Bloom, you feel better?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Uh-huh," she growled.

"... Maybe we should try something" he Whispered seductively close to his ear.

"Sky, I do not know if today I want ..." she said and he kissed her.

She answer the kiss, but she did not want to go further. But it seems Sky had a card up her sleeve, he would seduce her for her to tell him. After about 30 minutes of making out, stopped and breathed deeply Bloom.

"Sky, if you had a child with me, you hate me?" She asks

"No, I love you more than anything, the child would be a symbol of our love." He said and she smiled.

"Why ask me?" He said and she snuggled into his chest.

She murmured something he Could Not hear.

"Speak up," he said and she Whispered a little louder, he heard, but wanted her to talk.

"Bloom speak!" He said

"I'M PREGNANT!" She cried.

She put her hand to her mouth and cried.

"Why are you crying?" Sky asked.

"You hate me now, will send me away," she said and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bloom, I love you with or without baby" he said and she looked into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked and he responded with a deep passionate kiss.

Bloom felt bad about the kiss, but she liked it anyway.

_A few months later ... _

Bloom was already 5 months pregnant and she was too fat. She was with a work permit and she is alone at home. After she found out it was twins, two boys, she did not know how they would be, but she wanted them to be equal to her boyfriend. I said they became engaged? Yes, after Sky discovered her pregnancy, he did not let her do anything else. She is lying in the room all day watching TV, she is eating food that Sky leaves for her. She was so happy to be an expectant mother.

Sky just get home. It'd take Bloom to make your monthly check-up. She was wearing a flowered dress with green background. She wore a super comfortable sandal and a hair elastic holding her beautiful red hair. They went to the Hospital SanDiego and Bloom was attended by Brandon. After a while, they left the hospital.

"Sky, dear, can I take a walk in the park?" Bloom asked observing the park opposite the hospital, on the other side of a major street.

"I do not know if this is a good idea," Sky said looking like the street was busy on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Please?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"But stay away from the street, I'll just meet more patient and I'll be back" Sky said giving a quick kiss on the Bloom's lips .

He saw her cross the street and he smiled, he let go there. He returned to the hospital. Bloom was happy smelling some roses, but unfortunately, the smell did not please her children, because she got sick. She decided to sit on a bench nearby.

When she looked at the clock in the park, she decided to rush to find Sky at reception. She stood up and walked to the sidewalk. She looked at the two street's side and she saw no cars. When she reached the middle of the vast street, a car that ran on the track was very rushed, was two thieves and two police cars behind. The car did not know what was in front of its. Bloom felt the bump and everything went black.

**Oh ... Do you want know what happens next? Do not miss the next chapter. Many thanks for reading, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 9 - Recovery. **

Some people who were in the park and some people were in the hospital to see what happened. They saw covered in blood . Some doctors rushed to see her and take her to Recovery operating room. Brandon saw her on the stretcher being taken to one of the operating rooms. He crazy when he thinking of his friend, how he would react. Surely he would freak out once.

"Sky?" Brandon said slowly opening the door.

Sky was finishing writing a report for your boss

"What is it man?" Sky said without taking his eyes from the paper.

"Hmm ... Bloom crashed" When Brandon said this, Sky blurred sheet with ink pen and looked at him.

"She what?" Sky said trying to keep calm.

"She had an accident" Brandon repeated.

Sky quickly rose from his chair and put his hands on Brandon's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Sky shouted shaking his friend.

"She went to one of the operating Sector 9's rooms" Brandon said.

"Which one?" I do not know.

"I go there and I'll ask one of the secretaries" Sky said leaving the room, Brandon following him.

**DIASPRO'S POV **

I was there watching the blue hospital corridor. Now spent a bit ... 7 or 8 doctors taking a woman to the operating room. I did not find this interesting, since this damn job sector that only has people dying going for surgery rooms, good thing most can live.

"Excuse me, have you seen passing by on the stretcher?" A super hot blonde man interrupted my thoughts.

It was so yummy ... his eyes were as blue as the sky, and her short hair was blond like gold.

"Ye ... yes, she entered the room 3" I stammered, DRUG! I stuttered!

"But you cant go there" I said interrupting their footsteps.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because you would disrupt the surgery!" I said bluntly and hottie blonde looked sad.

"Is it someone special to you?" I said and got out of my seat, I passed the counter and went to him.

"Yes, she is my fiancee" DRUG! Is his fiancee! Damn doctor! I hope she dies!

"You can wait here" I say and he agrees.

"Brandon, if you want to go, you can go, I'll stay here" He said and Brandon denied.

"You're my best friend, I will not leave you alone!" Brandon said.

"I see your name is Sky ..." I say seeing his name engraved on his coat.

"Yes, and this is Diaspro right?" He said and I agree.

"Sit down! I will seek two tea's glasses for two doctors so cute" I said and laughed Brandon, Sky did nothing, it seems that his nerves are crazy.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Diaspro returned with two tea's glasses for them. She gave one to each and went back behind the counter. A few minutes later, Flora, one of the doctors, left the room 3.

"Dr. Flora! is Bloom okay?" Sky said and she looks at them.

"To be honest, no, she is very ill" she replied

"What is the status of her, doctor?" Brandon told by his friend.

"It is serious" Flora said.

"And my children?" Sky asked.

"I dont know yet but later thou shalt know." She answered and she returned to the operating room.

_At 9 o'clock the night ..._

Sky and Brandon were still there, they would not leave for anything. Daphne came out of the operating room sweating a bit.

"Daph, is Bloom okay?" Brandon asked and she nodded.

"We managed to do the surgery, and she is in a coma ..." Daphne says sad and breathless.

"Oh my God!" Sky said putting his head in his hands and he sighed.

"I have to go back there, she will be transferred to the hospital's ICU" she said and Sky looked at her, he was startled.

"Is that serious?" He said nervously.

"Yes, it is serious" she said and left the room, returning to the operating room. A woman talking on the phone arrived.

"Yeah, the police managed to arrest the thieves for theft and murder, and also said that the girl was pregnant for about 5 months." The girl who sat next to Brandon said.

"Okay, bye, I'll see you tomorrow" She ended up hanging up the phone.

"Sorry to bother you, but you said that a pregnant miss was hit?" Brandon said looking at the woman.

"Yes, I said yes, why?" She said.

"You can tell more?" Brandon asked and he caught the Sky's attention.

The woman told the story and Sky sighed

"I knew it was bad idea to let her go to the park" Sky said leaning his head against the wall.

_ A few hours later ..._

Brandon was asleep in the chair, Sky was still awake, she is full of energy. Daphne went to them

"Sky, come see Bloom!" Daphne said, and he stood quickly.

When he arrived at the Bloom's room, his will was crying, to see his fiancee there full of scratches ... Sky knew that she had gauze on her belly, but he could not see the sheet over her covering her breasts upward. She had a scratch on her face and pale skin. She was breathing with the aid of equipment.

"Bloom!" Sky said and walked over to her, he knelt holding a hand of it, it was scratched. He gently kissed her hand.

"Daphne, and my children?" Sky said looking at Daphne.

"Sky, sorry, but unfortunately ... no more baby" Daphne said and Sky's eyes welled tears.

He wept silently and Daphne left the room.

_ A few days later ... _

On a rainy mid afternoon, Bloom woke up after a week in coma. She felt dizzy at first, but then improved. Today, Sky, he was her nutritionist, would see her to see if she needs to take vitamins and among other things. She looked around, but she could not move. She was a needle in the arm, giving her enough serum to live. The other had a white bracelet (**that shows**) and a circular needle for food. She slowly sighed, because she had a pain in her belly.

Sky came slowly and she pretended she was asleep. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and turned to open his large medical bag. Bloom opened her eyes and when he turned to her, he left the small milk sachet powder fall to the ground and ran to Bloom with a smile. She smiled slowly. He kissed her forehead and looked into her big cyan eyes.

"I love you" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She also tried to say something, but was still weak for this.

"Dont talk, you need to rest" he said and she looked at him doubtfully frowning.

"I know I spent a week in a coma, but must rest awake now" he said stroking her cheek.

"And ... and ... Th .. tw ... ins ..." Bloom said weakly and a Skylooked at the floor.

He knew he could not tell, but she might go crazy and removing needles from their arms without authorization from a doctor.

"Sky ..." she said, but her voice failed.

"Oh, they're fine" Sky lied.

"I'm going to work now okay?" He said and got up and tried another milk sachet, he poured it into the food pipe.

"AH!" She screamed and Sky went to her.

"What? Is It hurt?" He said and she nodded.

"It's because the food is liquid, and is circulating in your veins" he frowned when she felt a slight pain in the stomach.

_A few days later ... _

Bloom was very good, she left the hospital now with Sky. After much struggle, Sky would take her to dinner at Pasta Della Italia. She was very happy that after all, she could still be a mother, but that's on her mind. Sky thought how he would tell her that they will not be parents. When they arrived at the restaurant, the waiter took them to a table in a large balcony with a beautiful view of the beach. There was only one table over there, literally. They both sat down and Sky asked canelonni** (I do not know how to spell)**.When Bloom would ask her, she has for her husband.

"What is more healthy for me to eat today, doctor Sky?" Bloom said with a smile, the smile that melted Sky with her, he missed it.

"Healthy would be a soup, spaghetti not too greasy ..." Sky said and Bloom admired him

"Carrot soup please" Bloom asked and the waiters are noted.

"Drink?" He said.

"Orange juice for me" Bloom said.

"The same for me" Sky said and the waiter gone.

"Bloom, do you really want these babies?" Sky said holding Bloom's hands.

"Yes, I take care with much love, but I lost weight, or looks like I'm pregnant" She said with a look of concern.

"Well ..." Sky said and Bloom got scared.

"I'm not pregnant right?" Bloom said sad

"NO!" Sky said.

"I'm not pregnant?" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're pregnant yes!" Sky says and said she denied.

"Why am I so skinny?"

"Because you went too long without eating something that could fatten you up" he said.

"Your meals" The waiter said.

"Thank you" they said together. Bloom sat quietly eating dinner. After they returned home Sky called Bloom for a discussion in he office.

"Bloom ... I said you're pregnant" Sky said and she agreed.

"The truth is ... the accident was so severe that ... we lost the twins." Sky said and Bloom began to cry.

"WHY DONT TOLD THE TRUTH?" Bloom screamed and Sky walked over to her.

"I needed some time to tell you, you were in the hospital about a lot of remedies, if you knew that you would take the needles in your arm, and would be a great folly" Sky said hugging Bloom.

She cried into his chest. Sky let out a few tears too, but he could not contain himself.

"We'll be able to try again" Sky said and Bloom pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Sky, it's kinda hard when you are pregnant, if you have a very great action that makes you lose the baby, you can stay sterile" Bloom said returning to cry.

Sky put the arm in Bloom waist and one hand in her hair, comforting her. He sat her on his lap. She kissed his lips. He answered the kiss and he deepened the kiss. She sat on his lap so he could see his eyes full of love. She kissed his lips once more, but with more passion. She removed the coat she was wearing, and she also took his T-shirt. They were topless. Sky asked to come in her mouth she gladly accepted. She felt his tongue circle her mouth, she liked it. He stopped kissing her and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she said gasped.

"We will do this in a more appropriate place" Sky lovingly whispered in her ear, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he locked the door behind him.

**Okay guys, this is today's episode, do not worry, Sky & Bloom will still be parents. Many thanks for all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well**

**Annie... :)**


	10. I'm with you

**Chapter 10 - I'm with you.**

"SKYYYYYYYYYYY" Bloom shouted about to get her orgasm.

Sky and her were having sex more than two hours and now he had arrived at the point where he wanted.

"BLOOM OH YEAH!" Sky moaned and he had his orgasm.

She was leaning on the bed with her ass in the air, her pussy was swollen, he could reach it.

"SKYYYYYYY" She screamed with her orgasm.

"BLOOOOOM" He screamed while having his orgasm.

He slipped it inside her faster and stronger, that no girl would have borne any. They came very strong. He left her and saw her swollen pussy filled with his juices.

"Sky you're the best" she said breathlessly, eyes closed and lips trembling with fell on the bed and hard breathed.

"You're the best I've ever had" he said breathlessly getting four on her.

"You dont get tired of giving me pleasure right?" She said wrapping her arms around the Sky's neck.

"I'll never get tired, and as tomorrow is a holiday, how about we stay here fucking like rabbits?" Sky said with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah ... my good boy" she said and kissed him.

He lay down beside her and she rested her head on his strong chest. They slept anyway.

_The next day ... _

Bloom and Sky agreed to the sound of them screaming nearby. They yawned and looked at each other.

"Morning" She kissed him on the lips.

"Morning" He kissed her and rolling it up. He kissed her and he kissed her neck. She moaned feeling the delicious sensation his' lips on her neck.

She spread her legs and she watched Sky look at her private part. Sky licked her lips and he gently bit her clit.

"Sky ..." Bloom moaned when she felt his tongue in and out. and when he stopped, he looked at her. he wanted to jump right into it, but he did not know if Bloom wanted it.

"Fuck me now Sky!" She said.

He smiled and put it all inside her. She screamed as he was sinking it in a painfully slow pace. Then he began to move.

"STRONGER!" She screamed wanting a good beat. He hit her stronger.

"SKY MORE, MORE!" She pleaded and he hit stronger. He thought that no woman could handle the way he was beating her. She grabbed his face and she looked intently into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sky, I want you to fuck me so hard that I dont feel the months." She said. He got the message. He hit her so hard that they swore they would break the bed. She went into ecstasy soon enough, with the hardcore way he beat her. His dick was big, and her pussy was tight for a beating stronger than anything stronger than a punch a fighter.

"SKYYYYYYYYY" she cried when they came. Sky was panting and lay down on Bloom's beside, who had her hand in the pussy and she was breathing heavily when.

"I love you" they said together and they kissed.

"We need to stand up" Bloom said and Sky agreed.

They entered the bathroom and they undressed. Bloom was very relaxed and she stepped into the shower. He followed her. They making out until Bloom had an idea. She started kissing his neck, she kissed his chest, she kissed his belly to reach his large dick. He looked at her and she put it in her mouth. "Bloom ..." Sky moaned feeling the delicious sensation of her mouth on his dick. She licked the head swollen and he had sucked the head pretty hard. He bore no more than 5 minutes because he came in her mouth.

They came out of the shower and Bloom put a sweatpants, black coat and black sweatpants. Sky put a pair of gray sweatpants and a white T-Shirt. They sat on the sofa. Bloom was on his lap. They were watching a comedy movie. Bloom heard the doorbell ring. She got up and she went to the door. When she opened...

"SURPRISE!" The Winx and Specialists shouted in the hallway, Stella holding a cake, Brandon, Riven and Helia a big pot. The Girls, least Tecna, she was not there, holding colorful shopping bags or presents.

"It's not my birthday" Bloom said and everybody inter in the apartament.

"It's not your birthday but it is an important day!" Stella said putting the cake on the kitchen counter.

"What important date?" Bloom asked to her and she watched the girls put the presents on the sofa.

"You were in the hospital for three weeks, is a celebration day!" Stella said hugging her friend, and Bloom hugged back.

"I do not want to lose you my friend!" Stella said with joy's tears in her eyes.

"I did not want to lose you" Bloom said looking into the Stella's eyes.

"We'll get this party or not?" Brandon said.

"We Go!" Everybody responded.

The party was cool, and everyone helped in cleaning. When everyone was gone, Bloom and Sky were sleeping.

_In the middle of the night ..._

Bloom woke up and she looked Sky. She'll he was sleeping peacefully. She pulled his arms of her waist and she got out of bed. She left the room and she closed the door. She walked to another room, which would be the fourth of their children, if they were alive. She turned on the light and she was leaning against the door. She stared at the beautiful room.

It had blue walls, white wooden floor, a light with several small bears in various blue's shades, two wooden cradles white and blue lining, a white wardrobe, window blinds ash, a very comfortable lounge white chair, a blue carpet, and a blue dresser with a stand up shower.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of the feeling of being a mother.

Sky woke up and realized that Bloom was not on his side. He looked at the clock, it was two o'clock AM. He stood up and he left the room. He looked down the hall and saw a room with lights on. He walked into the room he entered. He saw Bloom crying sitting in armchair. He walked up to her and he knelt down facing her. She pulled her hand from her face and looked at him.

"My love, we'll try again, we'll get it, trust me?" he said and she looked intently into his eyes. He saw that her face looked tired from crying. He took her hands and stroked gently.

"I know God will give another chance for us" he said and she hugged him, she cried on his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap. They spent the whole night there.

**It's short, but I need ideas immediately For PM! And for Princess of Eraklyon too. Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug, get well!**

**Annie...:)**


	11. The Query

**Chapter 11 - The query. **

Was dawning, and the room would be the two babies, Bloom was asleep in the Sky's arm, the room was lit with sunlight. The light of the sun touched the eyes Bloom's eyes, soon shifted into the Sky's arms, which wake up with that.

"Where are we?" She said confused and she looks around.

"We're in the fourth of our children ... ... if they were alive ..." Sky said with a sad look and she started crying.

"My love, dont cry please! We need to try again, we can not give up our dreams" Sky said with a reassuring voice.

"But what if I fail?" Bloom said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"But I know we'll make it!" Sky said.

"But if I cant, can we adopt a child?" She said and he sighed.

"Okay" He said he did not want to argue with her, she was too frail for a fight.

"Let's get ready for us to work" he said and she agreed.

_At the last visit at the end of the day ..._

**BLOOM'S POV**

I was just waiting for the last patient come. The door opened and in walked a blonde woman with her daughter ... a beautiful blonde girl equal to sky blue eyes, she is my patient, Julie, she is 11 years old and she has lupus. I'll take care of her. I keep thinking the twins when a child enters my office. Just me who had to be a pediatrician?

" ?" Julie's mother said.

"Oh ... hi, excuse me, sit down!" I say trying to disguise my thoughts.

"So, how's the little Julie?" I say looking at her

"I'm fine!" She said with a smile with that smile ... that gladdens a child's smile ... I love it. I got up and went to her.

"Good, let's see how are you?" I say and she agreed.

Me, her mother and she went to the chemotherapy's room. She sat on a stretcher and we started the exam. And unfortunately lupus is is aggressive. We went back to my office.

"Dr. Bloom, I know I can not eat candy, BUT IS IMPOSSIBLE I CAN NOT!" Julie said with angry face.

"Julie, the fat that is on the sweet further helps in the lupus' production, if you eat too many foods that have fat, may end up worsening the situation ..." I said and she looked sad.

"But I can ask a nutritionist if he can help you" A radiant smile grew on her face Julie.

When I opened the door, she was in front and Me and her mother behind.

"Look, I dont know if I want a person with lupus in my house, it will end with the family, we cant eat anything like that because of it, you understand me?" Julie's mother said and I was shocked. I've never seen a mother who doesen't want to help the child.

"But she needs help faster than ..." I tried to say but was cut off by it.

"Enough! When she died will be easier!" She said.

"Listen! Or you take care of your daughter or I'll take care it!" I say with an angry face.

"Take care of her!" She said as she walked to an elevator and left.

"Dr. Bloom, where is my mother?" Julie said with hands on her hips.

"Well ... she said she needed to go"

"But she cant leave me alone!"

"Julie ... I dont know how to tell you this, but she ..." I said lowering the height of it and looking into her eyes.

"SHE WHAT?" She said louder.

"She ... Left..." I tried to say, but it was too much for a child who has lupus.

"SAY TO ME, PLEASE!" She said with a sad look.

"Look, the good thing is that you will be with me and you will decrease the amount of lupus in their blood very soon!" I said.

"My mother abandoned me right?" Julie said with tears in her eyes.

"Well ... yes ... but you can stay with me" I said and she hugged me. She cried on my shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" She whispered into my neck.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong, you're perfect" I said.

"Let's see the food can you eat?" I said and she nodded wiping away tears.

We arrived at the Sky's officer door and I knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Bloom?" He said and I and Julie walked to his officer.

"Hi beautiful" he said and she just waved her hand.

"Sky, you can see what she can eat, she has lupus and have to avoid the amount of fat." I say and he nodded.

"Well, a person with lupus should eat healthy foods, because the virus feeds on fat, then ..." He says more is cut by Julie.

"I wanted to eat what a normal person eats!" She said and he scratched his head.

"What do you want eat?" He asked.

"Chocolate, hamburger, ice cream, pizza and a lot of things! But I can not!" she said.

"Skys, her mother left her in the hospital" I said.

"Actually, she left me in the hospital" Julie said.

"But she cant live alone." Sky said looking at me.

"Yeah, can she stay with us?" I ask.

"Is he your husband?" She asked looking at me.

"He's my fiancee" I say.

"Well, a person with lupus have to stick with much observation, especially with a medical home, and comp you are a very sweet girl and you need help ... you can stay with us" Sky said I smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you, but my clothes, my shoes, my school ..."

"we take care of it later" he said and she smiled.

"Before the picture we need to do this after we're gone, we need to go to the forum." I tell.

"Going back to my diet, what can I do to kill the urge to eat these things without me die?" Julie said.

"How about instead of a chocolate with sugar, because we do own a chocolate with sweetener?" Sky said and she smiled.

"A chocolate just for me?" She said and we both agree.

"Burger can be fair with chicken or fish, which has less fat, and instead of that yellow mozzarella cheese, we can do with white cheese, you will not notice the difference, and we can put lettuce, tomato, carrot ... instead of bacon, sauce and other high fat things"he said and she smiled again, she put her hand on mine.

"As for the ice cream, we can do when you favorite fruit is very sweet, so we will not need to put sugar" he says and she squeezed my hand.

"And pizza, greasy tomato sauce can be substituted for tomato juice with two salt's pinches, white mozzarella cheese and the ingredients for the vegetable, what do you think?" Sky said and she let drip a tear of joy.

"All I wanted now more can be done!" She said.

"Well, it's getting late, and since today is Friday, the mall should be open, how about we do shopping for you Julie?" I say and she smiled and hugged me.

"I love you mom, I mean, Doctor Bloom" she said.

"You can call us Mom and Dad if you want" I said looking at Sky, who smiled at us both.

"Well, we're leaving!" He said and we went to the mall.

When we returned home, we decided to let her sleep in our room until we fix the twins' room for her. My dream came true, I AM A MOTHER!

**Not just here in the next chapter is over. Today is the Brazil's play, COME ON BRAZIL! Please review. Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 12 - The Wedding. **

Two months passed, Julie was already controlled lupus, Bloom and Sky were happy together with her. Today is the Bloom and Sky's wedding day, today is the day of Bloom's dreams come true. She is Stella's apartment with Aisha, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Daphne and Julie. Sky is in his apartment even with Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Riven and his cousin Thoren.

_Stella's apartment ..._

"The hairstyle has to be this!" Stella said combing Bloom's hair and seeing a magazine hairstyles.

"Wow Stella, do you not think you exaggerate a bit in hairstyle?" Musa said.

"Musa, I dont exaggerate!" Stella said with her hands on hips.

"You dont even know if she wants this hairstyle!" Musa said.

"Aunt Stella... aunt Musa..." Julie said but none of them listened.

"Ju, you dont need to take care of this, we care for adults is well, stay here with me" Daphne said hugging Julie.

Julie was frail when you see two people or more people fight. Her cholesterol went up quickly and lupus became aggressive with her faint or get asthma risk.

"Girls, stop fighting!" Bloom said seeing that Julie was a little different. Stella and Musa stopped fighting. Bloom walked to Daphne and Julie and stroked the head of adopted daughter.

"Calm down Julie, they've stopped, it's okay" Bloom said comforting.

"Serious" Julie said looking at Bloom.

"Yes" Bloom smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Stella, the hairstyle can be good for you, but understand that not everyone agrees with your opinion" Bloom said and Stella nodded.

"Musa, learn not to complain too much of things" Bloom said and Musa nodded.

"Stella, make this hairstyle on me!" Bloom said pointing to the magazine. Here was a hair tied with a rubber band with diamond stones and a straight bangs on the forehead.

Stella nodded and hairstyle.

"Bloom you look beautiful!" Flora said admiring friend.

"Mom, you're amazing!" Julie said before Bloom.

"Thanks guys!" Bloom said smiling.

"Now that the bride is already tidy, it's time I pack the bridesmaid" Stella said smiling at Julie.

"Stella, just dont overdo the makeup and products, Julie is kind asthmatic with cosmetics." Bloom said hugging her daughter and Stella nodded.

When Stella Julie finished packing, all were enchanted by the beauty of the girl. Her blonde hair was in a bun, her flawless face was normal as ever, only with a bit of pink lip gloss. Her neck was a necklace full of diamond stones. She wore white gloves on hands, a white dress with red lace and a pretty shoe with a small red flower.

"You are beautiful my girl" Bloom said and Julie smiled.

_ In Sky's apartment ... _

"Dude, we need to move faster with it, marriage is the bride that lingers, not the groom" Riven said pointing to his watch.

"What are we waiting for?" Sky said sitting on the couch. He wore a classic black suit with a red normal tie.

"We're expecting Brandon to wear!" Nex said impatiently.

"Finally Brandon!" Helia said seeing Brandon leaving a room.

"What happened?" Thoren said.

"Hmm ... I put the suit on the wrong side" Brandon said and everyone sighed.

"Come on! Sky cant be late!" Thoren said and everyone left the apartment.

_ In the church ..._

'_Where's Bloom?_' Sky thought looking around.

"The bride arrived" Brandon whispered to Sky.

The music began to play. The guests got up and turned back. The Sky's heart stopped a second that he saw Bloom join. Her dress showed him all her curves.

_A few times later of the ceremony ..._

"Sky Eraklyon, you do Bloom as your lawfully wife, in wealth or in poverty, in health or in sickness, in spare times and in busy times, till death do you part?" The minister told to Sky.

"I do" Sky replied.

"Bloom Domino, you do Sky as your lawfully husband, in wealth and in poverty, in health or in sickness, in spare times in the busy times, till death do you part?" The minister told to Bloom.

"I do" she replied.

"So, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the minister said.

Sky kissed Bloom. She kissed back. Everyone cheered and they parted, they blushed.

Julie ran up to them and she hugged them both.

"Julie, now we really are a family" Sky said and she smiled.

The party was good, was one of the most expensive and most beautiful places in San Diego. After the party, Julie would stay with Daphne because Bloom and Sky would not be able to take her to the honeymoon with them. Blooms left a schedule remedies' list to Julie, what she could eat, and what she has to avoid.

Upon they arriving at the motel, Bloom and Sky got the key to their room and they went to the room.

"Sky, I'll take that dress there in the bathroom okay?" Bloom said with an smile ,full of malice but Sky did not realize that.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you" he said and she nodded.

He took off his suit and was only in his underwear. He walked to the window and watched the place.

Bloom left the bathroom with a sexy black corset and a whip, a famous sex toy in her hand.

"Sky, you need to be inmate for the mistakes that you made" Bloom said seductively.

He turned and he saw her with that sexy corset.

"Wow, this is all just for me?" He said with a smirk and walking to Bloom.

"Yeah, your punishment is to try to support a woman like me" Bloom said pushing Sky in the bed.

"It's time to punish you my bad boy" Bloom said and she give to Sky a kiss on the lips.

"It's time to be punished for my tigress" Sky said and he kisses Bloom. You already know what happened.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

** Guys, The Princess of Eraklyon is over. I had no ideas and nothing more to write. And I made a new series, Wetchester Contry Day, which is Winx Club, is based on the book 'Dork Diaries'. But it seems that a person is or is not satisfied with my spelling, but spelling is MINE! If it is so bad for you then do not read! Sorry guys, I'm freaking out once. Please read Wetchester Contry Day! **

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	13. The lupus attack!

**Chapter 13 - The Lupus attacks! **

After returning from their honeymoon, Bloom, Sky and Julie were happy together. Now it was a sunny Saturday afternoon, Julie is in her room, she is doing her homework of the next week.

"YOU SEEM AN IDIOT!" Julie heard someone scream.

Julie walked into the her parents' bedroom. She saw Bloom and Sky fighting over something. Julie was watching. But they did not see her. Her cholesterol rose rapidly.

"THAT IS GOOD FOR YOU?" Sky shouted.

"IF IT WERE WOULD I HAVE TALKED TO MORE TIME, DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER?" Bloom shouted.

"BUT WAS ONCE!"

"BUT THIS TIME IT COULD HAVE KILLED!" Bloom shouted with all possible anger.

Julie began to feel dizzy. She began search for air.

"ENOUGH! DO IT!" Sky shouted.

"I WILL ..." they said together. They stopped when they heard a noise of something falling.

"JULIE!" They screamed when they saw Julie passed out on the floor. Bloom ran to her and she put her hand on her forehead.

"She is cold" Bloom said.

"Let's take her to the hospital!" Sky said and he took Julie in his lap. He and Bloom ran to the parking lot to find the car. Sky put Julie in the Bloom's lap and he ran as fast as he could with the car.

They arrived at the hospital.

"Bloom! What happened?" Daphne said seeing her desperation.

"Julie! I think she saw me and Sky fighting, she fainted and she is cold." Bloom said and Daphnelooked shocked.

"Follow me!" Daphne said, and they ran after her. Daphne opened a door where there was a stretcher, equipment ... **(everything is in a hospital room)**. Sky put Julie on a stretcher and Daphne began to examine Her.

"There's something wrong with the liver" Daphne said.

"What's wrong Daphne, DAPHNE TELL ME!" Bloom said crying wrapped his arms around her waist. He was also nervous, but he managed to control.

"Bloom, she needs to operate the liver" Daphne said, looking at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER" Bloom said loudly.

"Lupus attacked the liver" Daphne said and Bloom strongly hugged Sky.

"Daphne, dont let her die, DONT LET HER DIE!" Bloom said shrugging Daphne, who was also desperate.

"Bloom, I'll operate her, but the only thing you can do now is pray" Daphne said and Bloom became more frightened.

"Nurses" Daphne cries and a doctors' group appeared.

"We need to take my niece to the operating room" Daphne said.

"But Daphne, you're her family, you can not operate her" Thoren said. He is one of the doctors.

"Daphne!" Bloom shouted desperately.

"Bloom, Thoren will operate it for me, I'll be on her side" Daphne said.

"Thoren, I trust you, I'm leaving the most precious person in my life in your hands, behind her back to me" Bloom said looking intently into the Thoren's eyes.

"Trust me" Thoren said and Bloom agreed.

Daphne, Thoren and the rest of the doctors led Julie to the hub hospital. Bloom and Sky were in the waiting room.

"Sky, I'm sorry for fighting with you for nothing..." Bloom said hugging and crying on the Sky's shoulder.

"Calm my flower, it'll be fine, everything will be okay ..." Sky said and Bloom cried even more.

_A few hours later ..._

Bloom and Sky were carefully agreed, they expected Daphne or Thoren out with news about Julie.

"Daphne!" Bloom said and walked over to Daphne.

"Bloom, she is fine now, she just needs to rest" Daphne said and a smile appeared on the Bloom's face.

"Sky! She is okay!" Bloom said hugging Sky strongly.

"Can we see her?" Sky asked with Bloom in his arms.

"You can" Daphne said and opened the door of Julie's room.

Bloom and Sky came and they saw Julie agreed.

"Julie?" Bloom said sitting on the stretcher.

"Mother ... are you?" Julie asked groggily.

"Yes, This me, are you okay?" Bloom asked stroking the Julie's cheek.

"I'm fine ..." Julie said groggy again.

"Where am I?" Julie asked looking shrouded, still groggy.

"Rest Ju, after we returned" Bloom said and she nodded her head slowly. She left the room with Sky.

"Sky, I'm not feeling well" Bloom said.

"What?" He said.

"I am half sick" Bloom said.

"How about doing a pregnancy test?" Sky said with a smile.

"Sky! You know I cant get pregnant again!" Bloom said.

"Daphne!" Sky said and she came up to them.

"Can I help?" Daphne said.

"Daphne, Can you take a pregnancy test to Bloom?" Sky said and Daphne laughed.

"Seriously, I'm not pregnant, Sky is overkill!" Bloom said with a stressed look.

"Calm down sis, it seems pregnancy hormones, let's do a test" Daphne said.

"Aff! Okay!" Bloom said and she and Daphne went to the Bloom's office.

A few minutes later, Bloom returned with a smile.

"And what was the result?" Sky said and Bloom smile.

"She's pregnant Sky, congratulations!" Daphne said and Sky smiled.

"Really?" Sky said with a big smile.

"Yes" she said and Bloom and Sky kissed.

"When Julie hears about this ..." Bloom said but Daphne denied.

"She cant know right now, she needs to calm the lupus." Daphne said and Bloom nodded.

** So guys, what do you think? The update was quick. But it will not take long. In the next episode, perhaps babies ... Thanks to all who read, a big hug ... Get well**

**Annie... :)**


	14. Poll

**Hi guys, before writing the episode of babies, need help, their name. Access my profile and check out a poll with the names. Please help me!**

**A big hug... Get Well!**

**Annie... :)**


	15. Stella and Brandon

**Chapter 14 - Stella and Brandon forever. **

Stella is in her office at the hospital. She straightened paperwork, no more patients to attend. It was the time of two hours for lunch. Brandon knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Stella said putting the papers.

"My sun" Brandon said wrapping his arms around Stella.

"Hi sweetheart, I was ..." Stella said Brandon but the cut with a kiss.

Stella was speechless. She always liked him kiss her as well. So be sure and he made her heart sink every time he thought about it. She loves him. And as she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he loved her back. An idea

Stella reached out and grabbed him by the hair pulled him into a passionate deep kiss. Brandon took a second to realize what was happening, but then kissed her back hard.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth, dominating it thoroughly. Stella moaned and ran her fingers over her tan and his brown curls face. He grabbed the back of her thighs and placed it, slamming it against the wall.

He stepped away from the wall, he took Stella in bridal style and carried her to the table. He sat on the edge, and with a great swosh arm, the papers went flying. He sat on the table, and she moaned.

"It took me hours to get the papers ready!" she growled. He looked up and said: "Oh well." and brought it back into a deep kiss and angry.

He pulled back and looked at that damn jacket. He smiled and reached forward pulled in front and Stella gasped. Yes, she knew he was aggressive in bed, but damn! "It cost me a job!" Stella snapped. "I'll buy you a new one." Brandon growled. He pushed her back where her head was hanging off the table.

He started cutting his way up to her chest. Because she was wearing a bra, it does not have to drop one of those contraptions devil. He pinched around her breasts, purposely avoiding the nipples. She growled and arched her back, trying to convince him to go ahead. He smiled at that, and continued his ministrations.

When she dropped the long moan that had carried on the back of your throat, Brandon took a nipple in his mouth while squeezing the other. Stella gasped, and arched her back again, trying to cram all her breast into his mouth. He pinched the nipple hard before letting him go with a pop.

He pulled back and smiled at the troubled Stella's face. Stella looked, and got to rip his shirt. She ran her fingers over her hot tanned skin. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. She tried once more to master it, but failed miserably, as he started playing with her nipples again.

He pushed her back and started to masturbate his jeans. She helped all he could, but he did not need much. Now he came. He smiled at the choice of panties. She looked away, blush staining her cheeks. He bent down and started to take them off with your teeth. He pulled down painfully slow. She looked at him as he did so.

"Hurry!" Stella snapped. Brandon smiled again and began to pull even slower. Stella's eyes became desperate. "Brandon, please!" Stella whined.

Tired of your own provocation, he pushed them off the rest of the way. Then he looked at his prize. Her pussy was throbbing and wet. Her swollen clit peeked behind the perfect pink folds. Beautiful and hot. Just as he remembered. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed and sat down, waiting for him.

He looked at her pussy again before starting to fuck her out. Stella moaned, screamed, and screamed at the wonderful sensation between her legs. Brandon sucked her clit, pinching and biting hard. He raised a finger and connected it. He pumped in and out, faster and faster. The coil in the stomach Stella had gotten so tight, she thought it would explode. A rough last suck, and Stella screamed as a huge orgasm rolled through her.

Brandon is all of her juicys, and pulled back. His chin was dripping with her candy. He smiled as he leaned into the troubled face.

"Lick me clean." Brandon growled lustfully. Stella smiled as she licked her sweet chin. Brandon pulled back and kissed her hard. As he kissed her, Brandon unbuttoned his pants and let them fall.

He pulled away and stood there in all his naked glory. Stella looked lustfully at his dick. It was thick and long. His head was multiplied and red. She looked at him and smiled. She got on her knees and grabbed his rock solid of a dick. She began pumping it. Up and down, up and down. Faster and faster, pressing her hand to the proper pressure. Brandon groaned with pleasure.

Brandon was surprised when she started to deep throat, but he was not complaining. He was moaning and grunting as she slurped and sucked him. Stella feel his dick throbbing as he pulled away from her.

"On the table. Now!" Brandon growled. Stella sat at the table, and Brandon pulled her forward to the edge of the table.

"Spread your legs." Brandon ordered. His voice was rough. She spread her legs and he moved between them. "Besides" Brandon growled. He was getting impatient. She spread her legs as far as they could go. Brandon then shoved his dick all the way in. He groaned and she tried its best to wait for it to fit.

"Move Brandon. Please! " Stella whined. She felt so full, so wonderful. It was like he body was on fire. At the sound of her wonderful medical whimpering pleasure for him. That's when he began to beat her. Stella shouted, it feels so good.

"Stronger! Faster!" she cried. Brandon hit her even harder. Stella thought she would die of pleasure.

He grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Increasingly harder, faster and faster. Whole Stella's body shook as she came. She screamed aloud. He grunted, but did not cum.

"I want you behind." Brandon whispered. Stella nodded and got wobbly legs and turned. She grabbed the back of the table and hoisted herself up, putting her ass in the air, waiting. He smiled and grabbed her hips. He lined up his dick with her pussy and pushed it inside.

Stella let out an audible female groan, her head falling on the wooden table. He started beating again. He kissed him between the shoulder blades as she screamed and screamed. He started rubbing her clit as he felt his orgasm build up. Stella gritted his teeth and moaned as she felt another orgasm building.

"BRANDON" Stella shouted.

"Stell" Brandon ground out. He shot his cum all the way inside her, covering her uterus and fetus in its seed. They were both breathing heavily.

"Ready for round two?" Stella with a wicked smile. He nodded and the couple began to make more and more.

_**In the Sky's office ... **_

Sky just answer the last patient for him to go to lunch with Bloom. He left his office and he walked up to her door. He heard moans. And then a thin scream. He turned and saw the Stella's door. He leaned his head on the door and he heard another scream. He soon noticed that Brandon is there. He just shook his head with a smirk. He knocked on the Bloom's door.

"Come in!" Bloom said. He opened the door and he saw her sitting in her chair, she was watching a prescription.

"Bloom?" He said closing the door.

"Oh .. Hey Sky!" She said and she looked at him with a smile.

"Excuse me, but what you are reading" He asked sitting in a chair to face her desk.

"I'm reading a prescription" she said.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Hahaha, a vitamin for me to take to feed our baby" she said as she rose from the table. She made a little walk and she sat on his lap.

"Cool!" He said and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Sky after the accident I had, you know that this can be a risky pregnancy, right?" Bloom said sadly and Sky looked scared to Bloom.

"What do you mean?" He said stroking her cheek.

"And if I lose the baby again, what if ..." Bloom said but was cut off by Sky.

"Bloom, dont think so, do you want this baby?" Sky asked and she nodded.

"So ... dont think so, I know you'll make it I know we'll get" he said as he lightly kissed her hand.

"I love you" she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" he said and they kissed.

* * *

**Guys, in the next chapter, will Stella is pregnant and Bloom's babies will appear! A big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue. **

Bloom is 8 months pregnant, nearly 9. Could she have her kids anytime. Stella, she became pregnant with Brandon and is 7 months pregnant. Julie and Bloom are at home, Sky is working at the Hospital.

"ARG ..." Bloom moaned loudly sitting on the sofa in the TV room.

"Mother?" Julie asked worriedly.

"It's okay, it's just a contraction of" Bloom said calming Julie. Bloom saw a water on the floor.

"Julie, you spilled water?" Bloom asked through panting.

"No. .." Julie said.

"So I'm not okay" Bloom said in despair. Julie ran and picked up the phone. She dialed his father, to bring a warning ambulance asap.

"JULIE!" Bloom screamed and despair.

"Mom, keep calm, keep calm ..." Julie said trying to calm her mother.

"Julie, you need ... if ... cheer ... ARG!" Bloom shouted. The ambulance arrived and took Bloom and Julie to the hospital.

Bloom went to the delivery room. Julie went to the office of her father. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Sky say.

"Daddy?" Julie said opening the door.

"Julie? Alright It's alright with your mother?" Sky said worried.

"Actually ... my mother ... is in labor" Julie said. Sky up quickly and left his office. He went to his secretary.

"Musa, cancel all my appointments" Sky said and Musa nodded.

"Julie come with me" Sky said and they were for part of motherhood.

"I would like to go there, my wife is in labor!" Sky told a doctor who is in the delivery room door.

"I'm sorry, but you can not enter" the doctor said.

Sky growled and Julie and he sat on some chairs that were there.

"Daddy, what will be their names?" Julie said looking at Sky.

"I dont know honey, let's see when your mother ..." Sky was cut off by a scream coming from the delivery room.

'_Bloom ..._' Skynsn thought.

"Julie, are you hungry?" Sky said trying to relax.

"No," Julie said.

"Are you thirsty? Are you cold? ... You need to"

"FATHER! I understand that you're nervous, but not all need it!" Julie said.

She stood up and took a glass of water.

"Take it daddy, drink this" Julie said giving him the glass of water.

"Thanks" he said and he drank water.

**_A few hours later ... _**

"Dr. Sky, you and your daughter can join" The doctor said and Julie amd Sky entered the room. They saw a red head on one of her shoulders and a blond head on the other shoulder.

"Bloom ..." Sky said with a huge smile and he walked over to her. Julie well. She was on one side and the other was Sky.

"Sky ... they're so ... beautiful ..." Bloom said with a smile.

"What will be the name of their mother?" Julie said.

"The blonde girl, will be Zoe, and the redhead boy will be Tyler, can be Sky?" Bloom said with a smile.

"Of course!" Sky said.

**_10 years later ... _**

Julie is 21 years old, she overcame lupus and today is one of the most famous fashion designers in the world. Tyler and Zoe, they have 10 years, love Julie, they are sad when she will travel to work.

Stella gave birth to triplets, Sophie, Matt and Christian. Sophie is blonde, Matt and Christian are brown. They have 9 years and are Tyler and Zoe's best friends.

Bloom and Sky remain the same as always, and not lost their youthful beauty they have, the same Brandon and Stella. Today is a day that Julie this off of work. She took the kids to the park faces the hospital. They were kidding. She sat on a bench.

A blonde lady sat beside her. Julie did not realize that she was her mother who abandoned her at the hospital 10 years ago. The woman, who was once rich, now poor.

"You know, the worst thing in my life was leaving my daughter in the hospital" Julie's biological mother said. Julie realized who she was.

"And the worst thing is to be rejected by my own family" Julie said.

The lady realized who she was, she began to have a giant dream of stealing money from Julie. Julie stood up and walked to where Zoe and Tyler are and they started playing with them.

**Guys, thank you once more for being with me, for having endured my grammar, for having endured many days to update, anyway, I'm thinking of starting a new series, there with a legend of Greek mythology, Pandora's box, but I write in Winx Club mode, Bloom's box. If you want to know a little history, search on Google. Thanks to favorites, followers, the positive praise ... really thank you! I hope you enjoy reading 2 new stories that are in my profile, Wetchester Contry Day and Just a Dream. This last promise success equal to that story. And thanks to all my favorite authors, who always gave me encouragement with their own stories, showing me what I should and what I should not improve. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
